


good as gold

by lovethevoid



Category: Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Sebastian, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dry Sex, Face Slapping, I AM A BEACON OF SIN, M/M, Name-Calling, Top Daniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 20:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17270888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovethevoid/pseuds/lovethevoid
Summary: {style doesn't matter when you're on your back}





	good as gold

**Author's Note:**

> I was hesitant to post this but here goes nothing I guess lmfao
> 
> make sure you read the tags so you know what you're getting into here! I'll see u in hell
> 
> title/excerpt from "i put the metro in metronome" by cute is what we aim for
> 
> also i think I kept changing tenses throughout the story so SORRY ABT THAT

Sebastian brings it up like he brings up everything: misleadingly casual and painfully blunt.

It's a difficult topic, at least for Daniel. He could feel himself physically wincing, and Sebastian rolled his eyes, resting his hip against the edge of the table Dan was sat at. "C'mon. Don't act like that, this isn't weird. Don't make it weird." Seb said, his voice flat.

Daniel isn't sure how to answer, so he doesn't. How is he supposed to? Seb phrased it like a suggestion, a mere comment, "Hey, I think it might be fun if you were rougher with me in bed". Dan felt his cheeks warm under Seb's gaze, long and steady.

"You know what I mean, right?" He prompted, reaching a hand out to rest under Dan's chin. "Hold me down, be mean to me." He continued, like it was normal.

They weren't even technically dating. Dan's eyes flicked up for a second, looking at Seb. "I don't want to be mean to you." He replied, and instantly felt dumb for it.

Seb's expression softened for a brief moment. "I want you to." He said gently, leaning down to kiss the top of Dan's head. Seb usually bottoms anyway - they've switched before, but it's never as good.

Seb was bossy in bed, a little domineering himself. Dan never minded it, even the times when it felt like he was the more submissive one between the two of them. It was fine. Dan was good at rolling with punches, but this felt a little jarring.

Dan felt like he could do it, to some extent. He always thought of himself as reasonably vanilla, kinda boring, kinda regular, in most ways. That being said, he was eager to make Seb happy, and the gears were already starting to turn in his head.

~*~

 

They're somewhere in New Zealand, Daniel can't really remember specifics. All he knows is that tonight was the last night of tour, and that he gets a hotel room with Sebastian all to himself. They're very rarely alone together, even less so in private places, where they can kiss each other without rush, without prying eyes and snide comments.

They were both taking full advantage of the seclusion; it didn't take long for Seb to take his suit jacket off, setting it aside gingerly, as Dan kissed him hard, pushed him back on the bed. Seb went willingly, landing with a soft thud on the mattress, letting out a breathy laugh. Dan's hands were already at Seb's trousers, undoing his belt in a hurry, tugging them down his long legs.

"Be careful with those." Sebastian said, lifting his head to see where they'd end up. He seems pleased when Dan puts them cautiously with his jacket, adds "I love you." and Dan tries to not believe it.

Dan could feel Seb's eyes on him as he undressed, matching Seb, and he's always a little self-conscious when they do this. He doesn't want it to get to him, desperately shoves those thoughts to the back of his mind every time he's in this situation. He hoped he wasn't blushing too bad already as he knelt between Seb's legs, hesitantly wrapping his hand around Seb's cock.

Sebastian lifted his hips at Dan's touch, sighing out his name. Dan stroked him lazily, his grip loose, resting his other hand on the jut of Seb's hipbone. He was mostly just stalling, debating in his mind what he could do with Seb. He had read some articles, watched some straight porn, things he hoped would be helpful but ultimately weren't.

His other hand drifted upwards, across Seb's ribs, and Daniel had to lean forward slightly in order to place his fingers against Seb's lips, pressing insistently until Seb yielded and opened his mouth. His tongue ran across Dan's fingers, sucking gently until Dan pulled them out, slow. Seb smiled a little bit, smug, and Dan has to look away before he starts staring.

Dan wasn't planning on dragging it out much. He slid a spit-slick finger inside of Seb, listening to the way his breath hitched, watching his hips shift on the mattress.

"Don't have any lube, huh?" Seb asked, gasping softly as Dan added a second finger. "Not that I mind, but-"

Dan shrugged. "I'm sure we do somewhere. I'm not interested in it tonight, unless you think you can't handle it?" He prompted, glancing up to try and read Seb's expression.

Seb's cheeks were flushed pink, but he didn't seem uncomfortable. "I can handle it, thanks." He replied, staring up at the ceiling. He could, but it was going to make for a hell of a sore morning.

Dan took his time stretching Seb, three fingers in and doing the best he can. They'd never done it like this before and Dan wasn't sure if he'd even be able to fuck Seb like he wanted to. Still, he spit into his own palm and stroked himself a few times before lining up. "Tell me if it's too much." He said, and he meant it.

His tone was grave enough that it made Seb glance down at him. "Do it already." He said in place of an acknowledgement, and Dan should've expected some degree of smartassery from him. He hoped it was an "okay" in disguise.

Dan pushed in, listening close for noises from Seb. His breath hitched, eyes slipping closed as Dan went deeper. It was a pleasant stretch, stung a little bit, nothing Seb couldn't deal with yet. Dan was resisting the urge to absolutely ravage him, fuck him hard and messy, but he didn't want to tear something. He saw articles about that, and it sounded like more trouble than it was worth

"Does it hurt?" Dan prompted after a moment, concern flooding his voice.

Seb laughed a little, breathy and high in the back of his throat. "Kinda. It - it's okay."

Dan pressed in harder, watching Seb wince. "You gonna cry?" He teased, grinning down at him.

Seb scoffed. "Do you want me to?" He asked flippantly, stretching his arms above his head, arching his back.

Dan shrugged even though Seb wasn't looking. "Maybe." He answered, letting himself get a bit carried away with that mental image. Jesus Christ.

"Maybe?" Seb repeated before hissing air between his teeth as Dan slid all the way in. "You're not very good at this whole 'dom thing', are you?" He antagonized, opening an eye.

It's a statement designed specifically to upset Dan, and it does, just a little. He reached forward and grabbed Seb's jaw, gripping tight. "Watch yourself." He said, trying to project confidence.

"Or what?" Seb smiled lazily. "You won't do shit to me, pretty boy. Never will." He continued, lifting his hips a bit. "Cute try, though."

Daniel surprised himself when he slapped Sebastian on the cheek then. It's not all that hard, just a quick impact with his free hand. Seb lurches beneath him, taking in a sharp gasp. "Shut up. Remember who's the one getting fucked in this situation. " Dan adds, keeping his tone low.

Seb's lids fluttered for a moment. His face and ass were both in varying degrees of pain, and he was so hard it was damn near unbearable. Still, he wanted to push just a little more.

Dan's actually fucking him now, steady in and out thrusts that nearly verge on too much for Seb. That being said, Seb's desperate now, willing to take anything Dan gives him.

"Okay." Seb said, his voice soft. "You tried." He added, and Dan huffed audibly. It made Seb smile, just a bit.

"Quiet." Dan answered, slapping him again, harder this time. "You're such a bitch, Seb." He managed to say. The persona was starting to settle on his shoulders.

Seb whined in response. He dropped his arm down to rest his forearm over his face, eyes slipping closed.

Daniel grabbed his arm and shoved it away. "Look at me." He prompted, hearing Seb whimper. "C'mon, you fucking whore. Can't follow simple directions? Stupid bitch." His heart raced in his chest as he continued, said things he'd never think about saying to Seb.

Seb opened his eyes a crack, looking at Daniel from under his lashes. He wanted to answer but he couldn't form words, just soft moans when Dan slammed into him. Dan's hand wrapped around his cock, jerking hard and fast and sudden. There's a bit of precum to slicken things, but mostly it's the friction of Dan's palm on his skin.

"You gonna cum for me, slut? You like being used like this, don't you? Like you're nothing but a hole for me to fuck?" Dan couldn't think too hard about what he was saying or he'd get embarrassed. Seb didn't respond, so he slapped him for the last time tonight, hard enough to leave a angry red print on his cheek.

Seb cried out and came into Dan's fist directly after the impact, some landing on his hips and stomach. His breath was coming in sharp, shuddery breaths as Daniel continued.

By the time Seb cried out that it hurt, Dan came inside of him, and Seb felt warm all over. He felt cum drip out of him when Dan pulled away, pressed his fingers against Seb's lips, swollen from being bitten. Seb opened up, licked Dan's hand clean, tasting himself. His ass was already sore, and he felt limp, like he could sleep right now.

He watched Dan through heavy-lidded eyes as Dan got a washcloth, wetting it and returning. It's warm against Seb's stomach, wiping away the remains of his own orgasm.

Dan laid beside him once everything was cleaned for the most part, and Seb turned to rest his head against Dan's chest. Dan absently stroked his hair, murmuring that Seb was a good boy, did a good job.

Sebastian is slipping in and out of consciousness as Dan continues. He smiles to himself and hopes that Dan can see it.

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry


End file.
